Dekarangers
The Dekarangers are a Sentai team part of Special Police Dekaranger, a police force who make sure that all aliens abide by intergalactic laws. There are Dekarangers from across the universe, but the most famous are the ones from SPD's Earth branch. Special Police Dekaranger Team History Fireball Newcomer Perfect Blue Dogs and Deception Silent Telepathy Stakeout Trouble High-Noon Dogfight Android Girl Full Throttle Elite The Planet Leslie Incident Mirror Revenger An Extremely Abare Revival SWAT Mode On Science and Elites Meteor Catastrophe Mortal Campaign Devil's Dekabase Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including the Earth Dekarangers, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Captain Marvelous visited the police station Marika worked at, asking where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe was located while following Navi's hint that "when you are looking for something you should go see the police". A police officer recognized him from a wanted poster, and Jasmine subsequently arrested Marvelous. Marvelous recognized her uniform and deduced she was from Space Police. After asking if she was after the bounty as well, thinking that the Space Police were now Zangyack's "little dog", she denied it. The rest of the Gokaigers escaped while Marvelous fought off her and several officers and made his escape. Marika contacted Doggie who intercepted and confronted Marvelous. Marvelous kicked the Master License out of his hand, Doggie drew out D-Sword Vega and engaged him, Marvelous fought him off even with handcuffs still on. Before Kruger brought Captain Marvelous in, they accidentally stumbled into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. When their presence was discovered, Kruger was wounded as he managed to get Captain Marvelous out of harm's way. Though Captain Marvelous offered to help him, Kruger refused to trust the pirate as he left him behind to stop the missile launch regardless of his injuries. Realizing how injured his captor was, Captain Marvelous saved the alien from the potential suicide mission and took him to safety. With Captain Marvelous's sense of honor against all odds winning his trust, Kruger uncuffed the pirate and handed him back his Mobirates. Marvelous united with his teammates and destroyed the missile launching device in time before reuniting with his crew. Together, they changed into the Dekarangers and defeated Buramudo. When Buramudo was enlarged, GokaiOh was formed to stop him from manually launching the one of the Subterranean Missiles, taking out some of the Zangyack fleet in the process. Kruger told the Gokaigers they could now summon the greater power of the Dekarangers. Using the Dekaranger Keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within GokaiOh. They were soon able to finish off Buramudo after an intense gunfight. The next morning, the Gokaigers escorted a wounded Kruger when they were cornered by a police barricade. However, Officer Banban Akaza suddenly appeared and notified the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. The pirates were free to go as he took Kruger, but with a warning not to abuse the powers of the Dekarangers. Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates Later, during the return of the Black Cross King, Umeko was one of several Super Sentai warriors who gave their support to the Gokaigers and Goseigers. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, they returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Kruger was seen receiving his Ranger Key alongside Signalman. It is assumed the rest of the Dekarangers have their powers back as well. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates Super Hero Taisen The five-man Dekaranger team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were one of the five surviving Sentai, the rest having been seemingly wiped out by Kamen Rider Decade, who was apparently hunting the Sentai teams as Great LeaderIcon-crosswiki of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki. The surviving Sentai gathered before what appeared to be Akarenger, who was supposed to have been defeated by Decade, and were met by Kamen Rider #1Icon-crosswiki, who had been defeated by Emperor Marvelous of Dai-Zangyack, with five surviving Riders. Facing off, Akarenger and Rider #1 decided that it was time bring an end to the war between the Sentai and Riders, and so both sides engaged each other in a skirmish that was ended with the surviving Sentai being defeated by Rider #1 as Akarenger defeated the other Kamen Riders. However, it was subsequently revealed that what appeared to be Akaranger and Rider #1 were actually Gokai Red and Decade in disguise respectively. They had infact created the war between Super Sentai and Kamen Riders to make the two evil organizations believe that all the heroes were defeated when they were actually sent to wait in the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Dekarangers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Zyuohger The Space Pirates Return Evidently, the Dekarangers loaned their Ranger Keys - at the request of Gai Ikari - to the Gokaigers whom had temporarily returned to Earth to find and bestow the Great King's Credential to the Zyuohgers. Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return Their powers were returned when the Gokaigers left for space once more having achieved their quest. Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DekaRed appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Gallery 28A-4bd0c.jpg deka logo 2.jpg dekaranger_symbol___a_by_alpha_vector-d3c8arh.jpg gold spd.jpg s-l300 warrant.jpg|License Dekarangers_transformed.png|Members 15894266 1278918412162782 4690257682593764839 n.jpg NewGavan-Dekarangers.jpg|Geki with Hoji, Jasmine, Tetsu, Ban, Umeko and Sen in Space Squad: Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Navigation Category:Officials Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Stalkers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Superheroes Category:Organizations Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Monster Slayers